The Pilgramage
by Freakyckik
Summary: Rikku's pov of the pilgramage...People that have read and reviewed this story thank you, but I might not write in it anymore unless you ppl want me too...I'm starting a new story with Rikku so yeah, but I will continue this if you like.
1. Chapter 1

We blasted the door of the Badaj temple's ruins. The first thing I saw was a boy fighting a fiend called Klikk. My men pulled out their machina and stood ready for anything. I walked over to the boy, popping my wrist and preparing for the fight.

"Your on my side cool,"the boy said. I shook my head, he should be focusing on the fight not me! I threw a grenade at Klikk then the boy attacked it with his sword. After awhile we had the fiend beat. The boy gazed at me. My heart skipped a beat, he was really cute with his blond hair, aqua blue eyes, and his build wasn't to bad either..in fact he was damn right sexy! I took off my googles and his jaw seemed to drop.

"Phew..that was close,"he said, bending over. I smirked, but then noticed my men going over to him. One of them grabbed him by the hair.

"Hey lemme go!"the boy exclaimed. Soon they all had surronded him and pointed there machina at him.

"What is this?"the one with the blue bandana asked. The boy was confused, proubly cause he doesn't know our language.

"A fiend! in disguise!"Keyakku replied.

_"Oh my god they think he's a fiend!"_I thought to myself. "_What idiots!"_

"Yes! it is so!"another one exclaimed, then looked at me. "We kill it?"

"Wait! What if its human?"I said.

"They are all the same in death."

"I forbid it! We bring it with us,"I ordered. I felt sorry for calling him an _it_, but there was no sence argueing with them. I walked over to the boy and whispered before hitting him in the stomach,"Sorry."

I was surprised he went down so fast..well I have to admit I hit pretty hard. I walked away then noticed Gippal outside the door we blasted open.

"Nice work back there princess,"he said, giving me a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked back onto the ship followed by Gippal and the others.

I was now back on the ship talking with my brother and some of the crew about the boy that was above us.

"C'mon you really believe he's a fiend!"I exclaimed, getting annoyed. They all nodded. I sighed, I wasn't getting anywhere with them. "Well what if it helps us find that airship,"I suggested. They whispered to each other then Brother nodded at me then we headed back up to the deck. When I came out Keyakku bowed and the boy with the aqua eyes stared up at me.

"Search him!"Brother ordered. I grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up. Brother started doing stuff with his hands and made it look like he was swimming.

"Right whatever,"the boy said.

"Do you not speak?"Brother asked. I sighed again..we went over this! Brother made more hand motions.

"I said i don't understand!"the boy exclaimed. He must be getting frustrated with them as the others were with him.

"Insolence!"Keyakku exclaimed, pointing a machina at the boy.

"Wait!"I exclaimed then turned to Tidus and spoke to him in English,"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

The boy looked shocked,"You..you understand me!"

Somebody hit him in the back of the head. "Alright I'll work,"he said. I smiled, relieved that we could comunicate. I then explained the sphere grid to him. I was amazed that I didn't have to explain it twice.

"We found some ancient ruins below us..its not active now, but there should be some power left. We're going to go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize,"I explained.

"Uh-huh,"the boy said, nodding.

"Ok!Lets get to work!"I said, becomeing excited.

"Roger!"he exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up before diving into the water. I waved my hand signaling everbody to go.

The mission was a sucess thanks to the boy named Tidus. I headed straight to my room on the ship to take a quick shower before dinner. _"Tidus..what a nice name,"_I thought, slipping out of my clouthes then into the shower. I squeezed some of my apple shampoo into my hand and spread it over my hair and scrubbed.I quickly rinsed it then applied conditioner. While letting it set I washed the rest of my body then rinsed my hair. I turned off the water after I was all finshed then breathed in the cool air. I shivered a lil before stepping outta the stall. I wrapped myself in a large towl then wrapped a smaller one up in my hair and opened my bathroom door to go back into my luxous room(what? my fathers the leader of the Al Bhed..I get spoiled just a lil bit..). I dug through my closet for something to wear underneath my other suit. I heard some body come in and I admetly threw one of my shoes at the person for comeing in without knocking.

"Sorry princess!"the person exclaimed, putting their hands over their head.

"GIPPAL!"I exclaimed, throwing another shoe at him.

"I come in peace!"he said, dodgeing my shoe.

"What are you doing in here!"I asked. I was quite embrassed, I mean come on I only had a towl on!

"Just comeing in to tell you dinners ready..,"he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you could've knocked!"I exclaimed, feeling my face going red.

"Yeah..I guess that would've been better then getting hit by one of your shoes,"he said, walking out. I sighed, putting on a pair of green shorts and an organge shirt then adding some acessories to it like a belt and gloves. I slipped on my extra suit over my clouthes and then headed out to the mess hall. I decided I wasn't hungry then I thought Tidus would be hungry so I decided to get him some stuff instead sence I knew the others weren't going to feed him.

After grabbing some food for Tidus, I started heading out of the mess hall then Brother called after me.

"Rikku!"he exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

I pointed up then turned on my heels, heading up to the deck.

"Uhhh hungry..,"I heard him groan. I couldn't help, but laugh a lil. He started dosing and I kicked his arm, making him fall over. He looked up at me and I set the plate down in front of him. "Whoa! Right on!"he said, then started grogeing in down. He started chocking and I handed him a canteen. He took it hurridly and gulped it down.

"Its cause you eat to fast,"I said, kneeling down beside him then resting my cheek against my hand admiring him. He got up and stretched...he was irgnoring me -.-."_Hmm he thinks I don't understand him..,"_I thought, being postive.

"Hey!"I exclaimed, standing up to get his attention.

"Hello there, whats your name?"he asked, looking back at me with a smile.

"Rikku,"I replied, putting my hands on my hips.

"Whoaaa! You really do understand!"He said, excitedly taking my hands in his. He jumped up excitedly then let go of my hands and started laughing. I was shocked by that sudden reaction, but kept cool. He walked back over to me and asked,"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to everyone that oui were a fiend,"I replied, slidding my hand across my throght.

"Umm 'we'?"Tidus questioned.

"Oh oui means you,"I explained. I walked over to our boats railing and leaned on it.

"Uhhh so who are you guys anyway?"Tidus asked.

"We're Al Bhed, can't you tell? Wait your not an Al Bhed hater are you?"I asked, turning around.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

"Where you from?"

"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player..Star player of the Zanarkand Abes,"Tidus said, showing off a bit.

"Did you hit your head or something?"I asked, confused.

"Umm you guys hit me,"he said, walking towards me. I turned back around and leaned on the rail again.

"Oh right. Do you remember anything before that?"I asked. He then told me everything about Zanarkand and sins attack and how a guy named Auron and himself were engulfed in some light. I was quite shocked by everything he said.

"Did I say something funny?"Tidus asked, looking at me.

"You were near sin,"I said, thinking of Sins toxin. "Don't worry you'll be better in no time! They say when your head gets funny when Sin is near..maybe you had some kind of dream."

"You mean I'm sick?"he asked, giving me a confused look.

"Because of Sin's Toxin..yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore..Sin destroyed it a thosand years ago. So nobody plays bliztball there."

He looked at me in disbelief as I walked away."W-What do you mean a thosand years ago, but I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! Your saying that happened a thosand years ago..No way!"he exclaimed. I bit my lip and waited for him to calm down. We walked back over to the railing and there was a long silence, I couldn't stand it so I finally spoke up after getting all my thoughts together.

"You said..You play blitzball?"I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"You know you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you reconize,"I said, hopeing he would remember Luca.

"Luca?"he asked, to my dissapointment. I moaned, hitting my head against the rail not to hard though. He sighed then I started pacing, thinking of what to do with him. Then I came up with a solition and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok leave it to me, I'll get you to Luca. Promise!"I said. He just stared at me blankly. "What? You rather stay here?"

He shook his head and I nodded. "Ok I'll go tell the others wait here." with that said I started walking away then I realized I hadn't told him something. "Oh! And one thing don't tell anybody your from Zanarkand,kay? Yevon says its a holy place, you might upset someone."

"Oh uh-huh,"he said. I nodded and went off to tell the others.

"We're heading off to Luca to drop off Tidus, okay?"I said, as I came into the room where everybody was.

"You named it?"Keyakku asked.

"No, thats what he said his name was!"I exclaimed. "And stop calling him an it!"

"Okay, Okay chill out,"Keyakku said.

"I'm sorry,"I said, blushing slightly. He just smiled and he smiled back. Something shook the boat. I lost my balance and started falling, I was lucky Gippal caught me. Some of us ran up to the deck to see what was going on.

"SIN!"somebody exclaimed.

"Sin is come!"

"Under us! Under us!"

I came out and saw Tidus swept away from the water that came onto the deck. I held onto the rail for dear life and watched Tidus being sucked in some kinda whirlpool. I got on the railing and was going to jump after him, Brother pulled me off the railing and held onto me.

"Let me go, Brother!"I exclaimed, trying to escape from my grasp.

"Let it go, Rikku, he's gone,"Keyakku said, softly. Brother let me go and I fell down to the ground. I just started bawling. I felt terrible and I blamed myself for what happened. I felt someone picking me up, so I opened my eyes and saw Keyakku. He then carried me down to my room. He set me on my bed and I looked up at him.

"Thanks Keyakku,"I said, tears still falling. He took off my mask((a/n tee-hee brain won't help me figure out a word for that thing on her head lol).

"You barely knew him..,"he said, sitting on my bed.

"I blame myself for what happened to him..,"I said, looking down.

"Don't,"he said. He cupped my face with one of his hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Sorry for calling him an it."

I laughed, falling against him I couldn't help it, it was kinda funny. He put his arms around me. Keyakku has always been my closest friend I don't know what I'd do with out him...

_a/n ha! chappies over lol I'm foreshadowing :-P well hope you enjoyed R&R or I won't post another chappie! Tee-hee..it proubly really sucked . I couldn't make up any names for the other peoples -.-' blah hopefully you guys will stay with me and watch the story become better .. its pretty short i know next chappie be longerrr! and sorry for the spelling..._


	2. Chapter 2

We got some other Al Bhed to help us take the airship back to Bikanel. Once there I was greeted by my father.

"Mission a success,"I said, bowing.

"Good job,"He said, bringing me in with a one arm hug. "Get that thing in here stat!"he ordered some other Al Bhed.

"I'm going to be in my quarters, pops,"I said, then ran inside. I felt somebody following me it was Gippal. "What do you want, Gippal?"I asked, turning around.

"Just to ask you something,"he replied.

"What is it, Gip?"I asked.

"You don't think your pops would mind if I try to join the crimson squad would he?"he asked, sheepishly.

"Your trying out for another thing?"I asked, scratching my cheek with one finger. Gippal nodded and I sighed. "You weren't able to join the crusaders what makes you think this will be different?"

"Never know unless I try, right?"he asked, taking my hands in his. I nodded and made myself smile.

"Just be careful, kay?"

"Anything for Cid's little girl,"he said, smirking. I pulled my hands away from Gippal and gave him a little push.

"I have a name and its not 'Cid's little girl' or 'Princess',"I said, kinda annoyed. He chuckled, then caught me off guard when his lips locking with mine. I pulled away, shocked at this action. He smiled at me then put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I know your name..I just like messing with you, _Rikku_."

I shivered for a split second, I was so embarrassed. I balled my hand into a fist and punched his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for!"he asked.

"For shocking and embarrassing the princess,"I said, sounding official. He laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see ya around, Princess,"he said, turning to leave.

"Your leaving right now!"I exclaimed. He nodded. "Gip.."

"Sorry princess duty calls,"he said, looking back at me with a smile.

"But you haven't become a crimson squad person thingie yet!"

He laughed and continued walking. "Bye Gip..,"I said, trying not to get teary eyed. I sat there and waved for awhile even though he was out of site. I came back to reality and decided to go to my room. I pushed the button that opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed at once. Sleep soon took over me.

The next day I got up and realized I had slept in my Al'Bhed suit. _"Oh well..,"_I thought, bouncing up. I made my bed then I became a little to hot in my suit so I took it off then headed into my bathroom and took a quick, cold shower. When done I changed into some khaki shorts and put on a green tank that matched my eyes then added my fingerless brown gloves. I then went over to my mirror and ran a brush through my hair. My hair was a little past my shoulders and it was a golden blond. I loved how shinny it was it was great. I decided to leave my hair down today and headed out to the mess hall, I was starving. I a little to fast and almost chocked. Then I got reminded of Tidus and laughed which made everyone look at me strangely. I giggled the got up and through away my plate, then deciding to go see what my pops was doing. I found him in a room with some other Al'Bhed. They were cleaning up the airship that we found. "Hey pops,"I said, waving.

"Oh! Rikku,"he said, suddenly jumping up from what he was doing and came up to me.

"Yes?"I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"I need you to go to Luca for me,"he said.

"Why?"I asked.

"To deliver this,"he said, picking up a small package and handing it to me.

"To who?"I asked.

"You'll meet them in the café,"Cid said. "They'll notice you so you don't have to worry about trying to spot them."

I nodded and decided to head out right away.

I got out of my boat and started for the café. I hadn't been to Luca for two years cause I was usually busy at Home. I decided that after delivering the package I would go have some fun before heading home. I put on my sunglasses cause the sun was bugging my eyes. I didn't wanna wear my goggles cause I didn't wanna be that noticeable. I continued on my way admiring the sites then I arrived at the café and waited and waited and waited. It had been three hours now and they still hadn't come.

"Where are they..,"I moaned.

"Are you the one I'm supposed to meet with?"somebody asked.

"Bout time,"I said, turning around. I was shocked by who I saw and fell backwards. It was _thee_ sir Auron. I laughed hysterically for a second and he gave me a weird look.

"Can we get on with this?"he asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes,"I said, bouncing to my feet. I got into my bag and pulled out the package then handed it to him. "There ya go,"I said, smiling. He nodded and started walking away. "Don't I get a thank you!"I exclaimed. He ignored me and kept on walking. Who knew the legendary guardian could be so rude. I jumped in front of him.

"Its rude to ignore people ya know?"I said, folding my arms. He just stared blankly at me. "Well say your sorry and thank you and maybe just maybe I'll let you pass."

He sighed, grabbing my shoulders and moved me aside.

"Sorry,"he said, releasing me. He continued on his way and I followed. He rolled his eye and looked down at me. "What now?"he asked.

"I still haven't gotten a thank you,"I said.

"Thank you,"he said, and continued walking.

"Your welcome!"I exclaimed after him. He waved his hand and I couldn't help but giggle. I met Sir Auron and I annoyed him greatly..I couldn't help it I'm stubborn. I went back inside the café grabbed my bag and decided to find somewhere to shop at. I walked into a shop and browsed the clothes..then I realized I was being watched. I continued browseing then the employee asked,"Can I help you?"

"Nah, I'm ok just browsing,"she said. The employee kept watching me then I heard her say in a low voice "Al'bhed heathen."

"Excuse me?"I said, turning around.

"Yes?"the lady asked.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I did not,"she said.

"I'm sure I heard you say something,"I said, as nicely as I could.

"I didn't say a thing."

"Listen,"I said, then looked at her name tag. "_Amy, _If you can say something behind my back you can surely say it to my face."

"I told Barb we shouldn't allow Al Bheds in here,"Amy sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"I demanded, taking off my glasses so I could look her straight on.

"You Al'bhed are nothing, but heathens,"she said, folding her arms.

"So what if I'm an Al'bhed!"I exclaimed. "We use machina so what! You have no proof that Machina was the cause that made Sin appear!"

"Here we go,"Amy said, rolling her eyes. I raised my hand and I was about to strike little-miss-thing, but then somebody grabbed my wrist.

"What's going on here?"the guardian from earlier questioned.

"S-sir Auron! How can I help you, sir?"she asked.

"You could, by explaining what's going on,"he said.

"This heathen was trying to steal from our store and she was going to attack me,"she said, whimpering.

"LIAR!"I exclaimed, my anger rising. "I was here just minding my own business and this lady thinks I shouldn't be allowed in the store cause I'm an Al'bhed...wait why are you butting in?"

He shrugged then looked back at Amy who was trying to look as sweet as she could.

Auron still had a hold of my wrist, I wondered when he would let go.

"Just 'cause she's an al'bhed that doesn't give you the right to behave this way. Al'bhed have the right to go where they please like we are able to,"he said then turned to me. "And you shouldn't lose your temper that easily."

Amy had her face in her hands and mumbled about how she just got lectured by thee sir Auron. I felt embarrassed and walked out of the store with Auron behind me.

"I probably sound like an immature brat, huh?"I said, putting back on my glasses.

"No, your just speaking your mind,"He replied, walking off.

"Thank you!"I called after him. I couldn't help, but smile. I decided I had enough of Luca and I was going to head back home.

_A/n R&R pllzzzz hehhhehehhe ya I had to get her to meet Auron earlier..hope he wasn't out of character O.O after the next chappie she's gonna meet Tidus again at the moonflow yay! Ohhh and I trying to decide if I should have use the date scene for Tidus and Rikku in guadosalm and If you want me to tell me . kk_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile I just been busy with school and drivers ed anime sweat drop well I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just gonna skip down to where she meets Tidus again and stuff before it so ya well here we go!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last few days I helped with the airship, it was looking better as the days past. I was now checking all the machina inside it with Keyakku and Brother.

"I have great news for you, Brother,"my pops said, as he entered the airship.

"What is it, Vydran?"Brother asked.

"Your gonna pilot this thing when we get it up and running,"Pops announced. My eyes widened, he was actually gonna let Brother pilot!

"Oh no we're doomed,"I teased, nudging Brother. Brother just shook his head and thanked our Pops, then ran to where the bridge was. Keyakku and I followed. I was amazed that it wasn't to bad of shape for being under water for awhile. Brother was in the pilot seat admiring all the controls. I went down to another control panel and started tinkering with it. Suddenly the airship shook making me lose my balance and fall over.

"Rikku! What did you do?!"Brother questioned, looking back at me.

"I-I don't know,"I said, getting up.

"What do you mean you don-,"Brother started, but Keyakku interrupted.

"Look."

He pointed to some sphere that popped up. I got up and went over to it.

"What do you think it does?"I asked, scratching my cheek in thought.

"Who knows maybe your father knows,"Keyakku said, leaving the bridge. I went to touch the sphere with just my finger.

"Rikku, don't tinker with it!"Brother exclaimed.

"C'mon if we don't tinker around this machinery we'll never know how they work,"I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't make me hit you with a thunder spell,"Brother said.

"You wouldn't dare!"I exclaimed, clenching my fists.

"Oh yes I would now back off it,"Brother said. I glared at him and walked back over to the controls that made the sphere pop up. Pops came in and examined the sphere.

"What control brought this up?"he asked. I pointed to the one I was working with. Pops nodded and started typing some things in.

"Ah It's a sphere-o-cilla-finder,"Pops said.

"What is a-,"I started, but Pops put up a finger.

"Don't worry about it right now I want you and Keyakku to head to the Moonflow..Yuna is in the Temple of Djose right now,"he said.

"Right-o!"I exclaimed. Keyakku nodded and we left the bridge. "Ha, I bet he doesn't even know what it does,"I snorted.

"Yeah probably,"Keyakku said, with a chuckle. We then got into the aqua drone and headed to the moonflow.

It had been a few hours since we arrived in the moonflow. I was bored and Keyakku was still watching for Yuna and them.

"They here yet I'm bored!"I whined.

"No, Rikku, be patient,"Keyakku said.

"That's like impossible for me and you know that!"I exclaimed. Keyakku looked at me and gave me the most evil look. "Hey! Don't give me that look and plus your supposed to be watching for Yuna and them."

Keyakku shook his head and kept watch while I sat back in the seat, being bored.

"Well lucky you their here!"Keyakku exclaimed, jumping up.

"Well what are you waiting for go,"I urged, getting my hands on the controls again. Keyakku nodded and ran off. A minute later Keyakku was back with Yuna with him.

"They followed me so get ready for battle,"Keyakku said. I nodded and looked at my cousin. She just stood there like a statue with her staff at hand. She was quite pretty...bio colored eyes, light skin, and almost shoulder length brown hair. I smiled, putting my hands back on the controls. I looked out and couldn't believe what I saw.

'He's alive!'I thought, smiling to myself. It was Tidus and some red head(or was it orange), but who cared HE was alive!!!

"Rikku, concentrate!"

"Ohhh sorry."

I barely made it out of the aqua drone in time and I hoped Keyakku was ok, but something told me that he was ok so I didn't worry about it as I lay on the shore, gasping for air. Soon I heard footsteps and looked up to see Tidus walking. He must of not noticed me cause he started walking across the bridge.

"Wait up ya big meanie!"I managed to exclaim. I rested my head back down on the ground, I was still quite dizzy. He kneeled next to me and asked, "Your not dead?"

I suddenly felt my energy come back and I jumped up. I started unstrapping my armor then throwing it back. I unzipped my suit and started wiggling out of it as Tidus gapped at me. I then pulled off my mask and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thought I was done for back there,"I said, before falling to my hands and knees.

"Rikku! Your Rikku! Heyyy how ya been?"Tidus said, kneeing in front of me again.

"Terrible...,"I replied.

"Ya you don't look so good what happened?"

"You beat me up remember!"I exclaimed poking him, making him fall back.

"What? That machina..that was you!"he said, sounding surprised. I nodded and stood up holding my head.

"That really hurt ya know..ya big meanie,"I said, scratching my cheek.

"Wait you attacked us,"he said in defense.

"Nu-uh its not what you think,"I replied. Then somebody shouted a 'Hey'. It was the red head from before.

"Whose this a friend of yours?"

"I guess you can say that,"Tidus said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Rikku pleased to meet you!"I exclaimed.

"Lulu, Yuna I told you about her right. She was the one that helped me before I washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..,"he stopped then Lulu and Yuna gasped.

"Oh so you like, owe her your life, ya? What luck meeting here. Praise be to Yevon,"the one called Wakka said, bowing. "So uhh...Rikku...You look a little beat up-"

"Uh Wakka,"Lulu interrupted.

"Hmm?"Wakka questioned.

"There's something we need to discuss,"Yuna said, politely.

"Oh ok go ahead,"he said, dumbfounded.

"Girls only boys please wait over there!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry Wakka,"Lulu said. We went off and they asked me questions and I answered. Yuna had asked if I wanted to be her guardian and I agreed right away.

"Right I'll go ask Sir Auron,"Yuna said, walking over to Sir Auron. I can't believe I was meeting him again!

"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian,"Yuna said, softly. Auron walked over to me and I looked down. I didn't want him to know I was an Al Bhed but I had a feeling he already did.

"Show me your face,"he said.

"Huh?"I asked, I wasn't paying attention.

"Look at me,"he commanded.

"Oh ok,"I said, looking up with my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes."

I did, feeling my face become warm as I stared at him. Something about Sir Auron made my heart skip a beat. Maybe it was his appearance..how he wore the red cloak, the weird thing covering most of his face, and the scar. I looked at his brown eye now, it was gorgeous I could get lost in eyes like that. There was just something sexy about him I wasn't quite sure what it was sure not the gray in his black hair that much I know...maybe it was just the mystery behind him. Auron suddenly chuckled, which brought me back to reality. "As I thought,"he thought.

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I replied anyways.

"No good?"I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you certain?"he asked.

"A hundred percent...so anyways can I?"I asked, smiling.

"If Yuna wishes it."

"I do,"Yuna said, smiling.

"Then it is fine,"Auron said, walking away. I heard Wakka groan then Tidus said, "Rikku's a good girl..she helped me a bunch."

I smiled, he was defending me!

"Well I'm for it the more the merrier!"Wakka exclaimed.

"Mmhmm..then I'll just have to be the merriest!"I exclaimed then went off saying Rikku at your service and some other crap like that. We then headed to Guadosalm, on the way I showed them my awesome skills...which Wakka and Tidus were amazed by.

"Well Tidus, Wanna carry me the rest of the way..hmmm?"I asked, grabbing his arm and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Nope,"Tidus said, smiling.

I frowned. "Why not?"I asked.

"'Cause there's no lazyness allowed!"he exclaimed, poking my nose.

"Eh...fine,"I said, letting go of his arm. I then slowed my pace a bit so now I was walking next to Sir Auron. "Hi,"I perked up.

"What do you want?"he asked, not looking at me.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi,"I said, smiling.

"Ok you made your peace, now are you leaving?" We soon arrived in Guadosalm where we were greeted by a guy with green hair that was sticking up all over the place.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalm. This way please,"the man said, reaching out to Yuna.

"Me?"Yuna questioned

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"Wakka exclaimed, grabbing the man's arm.

"Oh I beg you pardon..I am called Tromell Guado, I'm in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has business with Lady Yuna,"Tromell said, bowing.

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" Yuna thought aloud.

"Please, come inside the manor...all will be explained. Of course your friends are also welcome,"Tromell said, heading off to the manor. Everybody followed.

"Twist our arms why don't ca,"I said, putting my hands behind my head as I walked. Then I remembered something and turned around to look at Tidus. "Ah, I almost forgot."

I showed him how to customize equipment, he picked up on it pretty quick. "What would you do with out me?"I said, then ran off towards the manor to see what the "Great" Lord Seymour Guado wanted.

_a/n cutting this chapter short 'cause I don't think I could fit the whole Guadosalm scene in the rest of this..I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Hope it wasn't terrible... . R&R. And I told you there was gonna be a lot of different couplings even the infamous Aurikku._ _I like this couple in some way, but there will still be Tikku and some other things lol._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n SO SORRY WELL I FOUND TIME TODAY TO WRITE IT SO HERE WE GO AND I'll have another chappie up next week alright!!! Hope I didn't lose my reviewers o.O. Well here we go..._

"Mmmmm mmmmm,"I said, with my mouth full of food. "This is gooddd."

Tidus chuckled. "You're a cutie, you know that?"

"I know,"I said with a wide grin.

"So what do you think this is about?"

"I don't know but its exciting!"I exclaimed, before popping another fruit in my mouth. Tidus smiled then walked over to talk to Yuna. I sighed then bounced over to Auron for a moment.

"What's up? Fruit?"I asked, offering him a fruit.

"No thanks,"he grunted, two seconds later.

"Otay,"I said, taking a bite out of the fruit. "Why are you so quite?"

"Its none of your business,"was his only reply. I laughed then got on my tip toes to become eye level with him.

"What if I want it to be my business hmm?"

He just gave me a cold stare and turned his head away from me. "Okay suit yourself,"I said, bouncing back over to the table for more food. I had a huge appetite! I couldn't help myself...

A door opened and Tromell appeared again.

"Truly its good to have guests again,"he said, chuckling. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away these hall have been too quiet."

"Lord Jyscal's death was a lose to all of Spria,"Yuna said, folding her hands together.

"Truly a lose for us all,"Tromell said, walking towards Wakka and Tidus. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour has come before us. Lord Seymour is a child of a Guado and a human. He'll be the tie that binds our two races.., but that is not all I think. Lord Seymour will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spria..."

_Oh my god does he ever shut up. _

"That is enough Tromell,"Seymour said, walking across the room.

_THANK YOU!!!!!!_ I felt like exclaiming as I turned to see him. "Must I always endure such praise?"Seymour asked Tromell then turned his attention to us. "Welcome." He did the prayer and Yuna walked in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?"Yuna asked politely.

"Please make yourselves at home there's no rush."

_I agree gives us more time with Yunie..._I thought, but then Auron ruined that by saying..

"Please keep this short, Yuna must rush,"Auron complained.

"Pardon me...,"Seymour said, bowing. "Its been a long time since I had guests."

"Lady Yuna this way.."

Yuna stepped up nervously and we followed him into some sphere thing and stars started appear beneath us. I jumped onto Tidus afraid I would fall.

"Relax,"Tidus whispered, putting me back down. I apologized and admired the things that were popping up. The lights entertained me so I jumped up to see if I could grab one. It didn't work to well, but I still was determined to feel it.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created by the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane,"Seymour exclaimed. _Oh I see!_

I looked down to see a glorious city filled with lights, it amazed me to no point. Then I couldn't help but wonder what my mom was thinking. I still missed her and I wished she was still here with me, my brother, and my pop. I only dwelled on the thought of her for a moment before going back to admiring the sites.

"Zanarkand?"I heard Tidus question as people walked by us.

"Correct Zanarkand as it looked a thousand years ago,"Seymour said. I wondered what it would be like to live in a place like that. _It looks like a lot of fun! _

"She once lived in this metropolis,"Seymour exclaimed.

"She who?"Yuna asked. Suddenly we were in some ones bed room and I couldn't help but run over to the vanity set. There was a lot of nice things that I wanted, and as a thief I was going to still it. But alas I couldn't even grab anything, I'd just go through it. I blocked out the rest of what Seymour said then I noticed somebody appearing in the mirror so I had to look back to see them. It was some armored guy that walked straight through Yuna to embrace Yunalesca. I admired her beuti, but found her attire to be quite sluty. I blinked then noticed we were back in the room with the food...YUMMY!!!! Yuna looked disturbed as she walked back to us. She looked down and I kneeled down so I could get a closer view of her face.

"Wow your face is beet red!"I exclaimed.

"Are you ok?"Tidus asked, concerned. Yuna held her face in her hands then looked at Seymour then back at us.

"He...He asked me to marry him,"Yuna stuttered.

"You serious?"Tidus asked, wide eyed. "Hey!"

"You know what Yuna must do,"Auron said, glaring at Seymour.

"Of course. Lady Yuna...no all summoners are charged to bring peace to Spria, but this means more then defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spria, she must be a leader for the people"

_That's a lot of responsibility..._

"I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon,"Seymour explained.

"Spria isn't a play house,"Auron said, cooly. "A moments diversion will amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so,"Seymour said, tilting his head to look at Auron. "The actors have to play their part."

My jaw dropped slightly. _Yevons a mess...wait I already knew that! Stupid Yevonites.._

"There's no need to answer right away, please think it over,"Seymour said, gently to Yuna.

"We'll do so then...we leave,"Auron said, as he started to walk away. I giggled he was anxious to get out of there..well I was too I was sooo bored!

"Lady Yuna! I wait your favorable reply,"Seymour said. Everyone started heading out, but I wanted to grab some more food before leaving so I hung around.

"Why are you still here sir?"Seymour asked.

Auron stopped in his tracks. I got confused as did Tidus as he looked from Seymour to Auron. "I beg your pardon, but us Guado are kine to the sent of the Farplane,"Seymour apologized. I wonder what he meant and I looked at Auron. Tidus had walked over to Auron and started smelling him. Auron pushed him away and I couldn't help but laugh. Without further ado I picked up some fruit and ran out. We formed a group outside the building around Yuna.

"Yuna a high summoners daughter. Seymour leader of the Guado..married in the name of Yevon. Over coming the barrier of race...It would give Spria something cheery to talk about for a change,"Lulu thought out loud.

"Sounds like a passing day dream like Auron said,"Wakka said, hanging his head to the side in thought. I wondered what was going through Yuna head at the moment...

"C'mon..,"Tidus whined. "Lets get on with the pilgrimage...I mean marriage?"

I giggled. "Hmmm Jealous?" I asked, playfully.

"What? NO WAY! We got to defeat Sin...Romance can wait,"he said defensively. My heart dropped...he liked her. He liked her a lot.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay one on us,"Wakka sighed.

Yuna finally spoke up. "Maybe it is a fine time."

We all looked at her in disbelief.

"You serious?"Tidus asked, wide eyed.

"If my getting married would help Spria..If it would make people happy..If I could do that for people then maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this, but I won't answer till I know what's right,"Yuna said.

"Seriously?"Tidus asked.

I bent down, thinking I could finally talk Yuna out of the pilgrimage. "You could always quit the pilgrimage and get married."

Yuna just laughed and said, "I will go on...I'm sure Lord Seymour will understand."

"I guess so,"I said, getting to my feet, feeling disappointed.

"I am a summoner. I must fight and defeat Sin,"Yuna said.

"Like Braska before you?"Auron asked. Yuna nodded. I looked at Tidus, he looked so upset..I kinda felt bad for him, but at the same time I felt my heart breaking slightly.

"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this,"Yuna said, getting to her feet.

"Go on then..we're right behind you,"Lulu said, gently. Yuna nodded and with that we headed up to the Farplane. Once we were there Tidus automatically got a question for us.

"Question! About this Farplane..When a somebody dies a summoner sends them to the Farplane right? So their souls..or whatever they are...they go to the Farplane? But that's the Farplane we're going to right? and Yuna's old man's there to? Do dead people live their or something? Hmmm?"Tidus questioned, getting lost in thought. I laughed as he started to shiver.

"You having those funny thoughts again, ya?"Wakka asked. Tidus just laughed and rubbed his head. Lulu sighed and Wakka said, "You'll see once we get there."

Everyone started heading up, I just stood where I was wondering if I should go or stay. I shook my head trying to decide then I heard Tidus ask Auron if he was coming.

"I don't belong there..,"he said. I scratched my cheek in thought. Tidus laughed and said, "Your scared."

_I highly doubt that Sir Auron is scared Tidus, but I wouldn't blame him...you don't know what you going to see beyond the barrier to the Farplane. _

I finally came to a decision and I started walking. I came to a stop as soon as Auron said something that made think

"Searching the past to find the future...this is all that is there I need it not,"He said, not looking at Tidus.

_Very poetic..nice. _

"You better be going,"Auron said, waving his hand at Tidus.

"Your not really going to see the dead..more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pryeflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person..an illusion nothing else.

"Hmm..."

"Well have fun,"I said, waving.

"What? Your not going either Rikku?"Tidus asked.

"I keep my memories inside,"I said, holding my hands over my heart.

"Huh?"

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are,"I said, turning away from him. Tidus just nodded and ran off. I sat down with a fruit at hand and started at it. I felt Auron's eyes on me.

"What?"I asked, leaning back to look at him. He just shook his head. "What?"I asked again, jumping to my feet.

"Nothing, Rikku, sit back down,"he ordered. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips. He stared coldly at me for the longest time and I glared at him, I wasn't letting this go. Then he surprised me when he laughed and smiled.

"Wow that's new,"I said, smiling myself. He didn't say anything more just continued to share my gaze. I started laughing and I fell on my ass. When I looked back up at him he had his eyebrow arched at me. "I'm sorry,"I said, standing back up. "I couldn't help it."

He just shrugged. "C'mon talk to me I'm bored,"I pouted.

"What's there to talk about?"Auron asked.

"Anything..just say anything!"

"Anything.."

"Yes anything!"I exclaimed, folding my arms. Auron chuckled. I smacked him realizing he was being a smart ass. I grumbled something and sat back down on the ledge with another fruit.

"Cid's daughter right?"Auron asked. I nodded, still a little mad about my blond moment. "I met you before."

"Yeah, I delivered that package to you,"I said.

"No, before that,"Auron said.

"I don't think-"

"Of course you wouldn't remember you were five,"Auron said, smiling. I blushed realizing how old he really was.

"Erm...um.. what brought that up?"I stuttered.

"Just making a conversation that you wanted so much,"he replied. I rolled my eyes and continued eating the fruit in my hands.

"I'm sorry,"he said suddenly.

"Huh?"I asked, looking back at him. "For what?"

"I don't have much to say..,"Auron said. I shrugged.

"Its alright I have something to ask,"I said, switching my position so I was facing him now.

"What?"

"Why you in such a hurry to finish this pilgrimage? Why are you so determined to send my cousin to her death?"I asked, biting my lip. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"It's complicated,"he replied. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from blowing up in his face.

"Tell me why,"I commanded, trying to keep control over my emotions.

"I told Braska I'd take care of her..,"he said.

"Sending her to her death isn't taking care of her!"I yelled, jumping to my feet. My fists and teeth were clenched. He shook his head. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I sat back down on the ledge. I heard him sigh then I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry.."

He just shook his head and smiled faintly. After awhile I finally was in a better mood and I played catch with myself while Auron just stood behind me waiting for the others to come back.

"Hey thanks for waiting..I'm gonna go give Lord Seymour my answer now,"Yuna said, as they walked towards us. I jumped up and smiled, wondering what she decided on.

"Ah Lord Jyscal,"a guado said. I looked up in horror to see Jyscal.

"He does not belong here,"Auron said.

"Why?"Yuna asked.

"Yuna, send him,"Auron commanded. Yuna nodded then I heard grunting sounds behind me. She ran up to him.

"Lord Jyscal,"Yuna said.

"He is Jyscal no more...send him,"Lulu said. Yuna did what she was told and sent him, falling to her knees afterwards. I looked back to see Auron standing back up.

"You ok?"I mouthed at him. He nodded then said, "Talk later..leave now."

"What..what just happened just now? That really Lord Jyscal?"Wakka asked.

"I don't understand like a man like Lord Jyscal can die and not be sent,"Yuna said, confused.

"I would think that he was sent once, but he stayed on Spria. Something.. A powerful emotion could of bound him to this world..such things happen,"Lulu explained.

"But that's against the rules isn't it?"I asked clueless.

"It means he died an unclean death,"Auron explained to me. I nodded and we headed down to the Maester's place.

"I will go meet with Maester Seymour,"Yuna said, turning to go inside.

"Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem not yours,"Auron explained to her. She nodded slightly before heading in. Tidus started heading up the hill.

"Wait up I'll go with ya!"I exclaimed, following him.

"Yunie's not getting married is she?"I asked, out of curiosity.

"Seems that way..,"he said.

"It's your big chance, huh?"I asked, elbowing him.

"I'd rather have you, Rikku,"He said.

"OH!"I said, feeling the blood run up to my cheeks. "H-honest?"

I giggled feeling so embarrassed. I started hitting him as punishment.

"Oh ouch..ow ow,"Tidus whined, trying to protect himself. I stopped hitting him

"See ya!"I said, jumping down. He stared at me.

"Maybe someday!"I exclaimed before running off. I knew he didn't really mean it even though I didn't wanna admit it. He liked Yuna and I couldn't help but feel hurt that he toyed with me like that. I sat on some ledge again for awhile before Tidus showed up.

"Say, ever think about gettin' married?"I asked, jumping up once more.

"Me? No never,"he replied, giving me a confused look. I put my finger to my cheek and smiled for a brief moment.

"I think about it a lot,"I said. _Ha ya I used to want to get married to Gippal...my dad would love that he loves Gippal, but I'm not sure if I do. _

"Aren't you a little young?"Tidus asked.

"Some people marry really young in Spira, you know,"I said, resting my hand on my hip.

"You mean people our age get married?"Tidus asked, raising his brow.

"Yeah, Fiends are around and there's always Sin right? One of them might get you, you know? Lots of people marry the first person they fall in love with, just like that!"I explained, doing weird hand motions.

"Really?"

"I'll probably be the same way,"I said, folding my hands together. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I asked, "You an only child?"

"Yeah"

"I got an older brother, myself."

"Huh"

"I wish I had some younger brothers and sisters though."

"So ask your parents.."

I bowed my head then looked at him again. "Mom died...A machina went on rampage.."I said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"When I get married. I'm gonna have lots of kids! That way they'll all have brothers and sisters!"I said, bouncing up. I noticed Tidus had his head bowed and he stared at the ground. "What?"

"You're really thinking about your future, aren't you? That's great."

"It's pretty normal I think,"I said, trying to figure out what he's thinking. "Hey maybe Yuna's back!"

I exclaimed running down the hill.

_A/n well that's all I'm gonna write for this chappie cause I don't think I can fit anymore..so R&R and I will write!_


End file.
